The Gift of a Curse
by Joanna Fiore
Summary: One event can change a life not always for the better. Two normal girls in a abnormal world, one trying to live her life free from the ones who see her as weak and the other trying not fall for the promise of a happy ending. based off of the 2012 tmnt series.
1. One Mistake

Prologue

One mistake. That's all it took. One false call or small thing that doesn't go according to plan and everything goes up in smoke. This was really it. Through all the shit these mutants had put me and my best friend through I was kind of hoping for a happy ending. Just for everything to fall into place. But I guess I should know better, real life doesn't have happy endings. My vision blurred as tears stung my eyes. I clutched my side trying to at least slow the flowing blood from spilling as I stood. The searing pain causing me to whimper but I ignored it. I could see five figures on the ground around me. One was trying to claw their weapon back into their hand, one was silently sobbing as they nursed another falling comrade who had gone limp in their arms. The remaining two were out cold. I forced myself to look through the darkness. To see the outline of the boy we called friend, family. He was blocking an onslaught from our remaining troop. The one who refused to give up. From a distance I could convince myself that they were sparing just like they always did. But as the Katana pierced his chest I knew it was real. The tears I was holding back cascaded down my cheeks as I scream his name wanting desperately for things to return to the way they use to be. Time slowed as my voice seemed to echo off the stone walls. "Raphael"


	2. Hey, Names Artemis

A/N: all comments and ideas are welcome

* * *

Chapter one

My footsteps echoed on the pavement as I sprinted down the street. My lungs felt like they were on fire but I couldn't stop. I had to keep going, if I didn't it would all be over. My blazing red hair flew behind me as I ran, a skateboard securely tucked under my arm, my helmet hanging off me wrist and all my protective padding still secured around my knees and elbows. I skidded around the corner and quickly squeezed through the door to the upscale apartment building as the door men slowly began to open it. He was about to say something to me but I was in such a rush I didn't stop to listen. I slammed into the elevator falling down only to instantly stand and start mashing the up button. When the lift didn't come I ran to the stairs flinging open the door and practically flew up them as I pushed myself to go forward. My heavy breathing and the clattering of my clumsy attempt to climb the flight of stairs was the only noise echoing off the stone slab walls. I reached the 14th floor (after much fumbling and slowing down to try and catch my breath) and was practically about to faint but I couldn't give up. I ran out the door leaving the stair cases behind me, sprinted passed the elevators and went to the corridor harbouring the apartment doors. There were three on this floor and I went straight to the furthest one away. Fumbling with my card key I soon managed to get the door open and practically fell into the apartment before turning around and slamming the door behind me. Throwing my skateboard down I went straight for the room on the left and quickly striped myself of my protective gear.  
"Crap my skateboard" I yelled to myself, running back into the dining area. Before I could reach my board I heard the door unlock and begin to open. I ran through the arched door frame into the main living area snatching up the board as I went. I plonked down on the couch, flicked on the tv, stashed the board under the couch and tried to steady my breathing.  
"Arty I'm home" My roommate called as she entered the kitchen plunking her old duffle bag on the table. I glanced over at her and smiled as she entered the living room. My roommates name is Riley Clover she's a year younger than me at 16. Her hair is short with the exception of a strand to the left of her face, it's dark brown with pink tips. She usually wears a black skater dress over jeans and a strange long sleeve top that links around the middle figure of her hands. Sometimes her work belt is also worn over these but only when she's planning on building something which isn't often. Riley is a gymnast which is where she was tonight but according to her she just does it to stay in shape her real passion is art and she's constantly sketching something. We live alone in this apartment, I moved outta my mum's at the start of the year and Riley had just come from Australia we had been good friends for years and she practically jumped at the chance to live away from people. She's kinda anti-social.  
"Hey Ri. How was practice?" I asked hoping my voice didn't give away how tiered I was.  
"Good just went over some old techniques" She said glancing over at me, her brow furrowed before she asked. "Are you ok Arty?" I waved my hands in front of my face defensively as I watched my roommate stroll over to the couch and take a seat next to me.  
"Me I'm fine, could feel better" I smiled hoping she would fall for it  
"Are you sure you don't have a fever or anything" I scoffed at this remark  
"Yeah, why would you think I have a fever?"  
"Because you're sweating like its 40 degrees in here, although that could also be because of this" Riley bent over and pulled my board up from under the couch. Uh-oh totally busted. This was what I had been trying to avoid. Riley turned to me awaiting an explanation or as she liked to call them excuses.  
"Wha- How did that get here? I could of sworn I left that silly old thing in my room" Riley sighed and rubbed her temple  
"You have got to stop doing this Artemis. It's dangerous to be around the streets this late at night what if something where to happen to you?" She asked sounding a bit annoyed  
"You were out to" I grumbled  
"That's different and you know it. I don't come home by myself, I get a lift, I don't go skating around unknown parts of New York city" I leaned back into the couch crossing my arms and turning away  
"I was just looking for some fun"  
"There are plenty of ways to have fun without putting yourself in danger." She glared at me  
"Sorry Riley. I just lost track of time. I didn't mean to be out this late" I looked at my feet. Riley sighed again before putting my skateboard down and leaving me. It really sucks that she acts like my mum all the time but I guess I sort of leave her no choice. Although I am technically older Ri has always been mature for her age. Sometimes I think she grew up to quickly then she does something dumb and everything is once again right with the world. Riley came back a few minutes later handing me a bowl of fried rice. I looked up at her to see her smiling down. I smiled back and gratefully took the food before she plonked down next to me.  
"So getting any good at that thing?" she nodded to the bored as she ate.  
"Hell yeah! You should see me on it! I totally just mastered Caballerial" I smiled enthusiastically  
"Nice" It was silent for a few minutes until Ri spoke again  
"I don't have practice tomorrow. Want to show me some of your moves?" I put my fork down and looked over at Ri who continued to eat, she slowly looked up and her expression turned to one of fear as I beamed and practically threw myself on her.  
"Oh my god! Yes yes so much yes"  
"GET OFF ME" she squirmed trying to get out of my tight hug.  
"This is gonna be so much fun!"  
"ARTIMIS!"

I was super excited all day and could hardly concentrate on my school work! After the bell rang I ran straight to Ri's locker and practically pulled her all the way to the skate park. I started skating a while ago but Riley had never seen me actual skating she'd usually just hear my awesome stories and smile at me saying she would like to see me one day and today was that day! She watched me few about an hour cheering and clapping as I pulled off tricks. It was sort of embarrassing but I'm pretty sure she didn't know the meaning of the word. The cheering stopped after a while as Ri pulled out her sketch book and studied me as I continued to skate.  
"ARTY!" I halted as I heard my name being called. Looking round I saw Ri gesturing to me. I skated over to her  
"What's up?" I asked flipping my board up.  
"time to go" I groaned at her words then glanced down at my watch. It was about 10. Damn we'd been here a long time. I nodded and we started to walk home.  
"Down this way Ri, it's a shortcut home!" I yelled jumping on my board and gliding down the dark ally.  
"Arty?! What are you doing" I heard Ri yell  
"Don't worry Ri it's perfectly sa-" but before I could finish my statement a hand shot over my mouth and slinked around my waist yanking me off the board.  
"Hey girly, out for a ride?" A slimy voice trickled into my ear, the owners breath was harsh and smelt of smoke. I struggled to get out of his grip but his hold on me only tightened. His hand began to snake up and my eyes darted around the entrance to the ally for any sign of Riley but there was no sign of her. She abandoned me! Tears stung my eyes as my captor continued to whisper in my ear. I couldn't see any way out. Was my innocents really going to be stripped away from me. All of a sudden a booming voice filled the ally way. It seemed to be coming from above. As it echoed off the cold walls.  
"Hey Punk! You picked the wrong girl to mess with!"


	3. Hallucinations

Chapter 2

A wave of relief washed over me as I saw Riley standing on the fire escape. She jumped down and threw her old duffle bag to the side. The man threw me to the side and I landing in a pile of trash. So gross. I looked back up as the man laughed.  
"You girly? What on earth are you gonna do?" Riley rolled her eyes at the man's statement. It's true I also had no idea what she was going to do. I highly doubted that she knew how to throw a punch and even if she did Riley was not the strongest person. Like at all, she had trouble carrying her textbooks to school and had always been a bit too far on the skinny scale to be considered a healthy weight. This was mainly due to mal nutrition, she walked a lot and sometimes forgot to eat. A bad habit of hers.  
"Can we hurry this up, I'm starving and would rather be at home" She said yawning and placing her hands inside her pockets  
"Suit yourself princess" the man lunged at Riley and she dodged. A simple step back words and he missed, again he tried to advance and she leaned to the left and then the right and then another step back. Again and again my attacker would advance and again and again Riley would dodge. As she neared the edge of the ally she pulled her hand out of her pocket, placed it on the man's shoulder and kicked off the ground doing a flip over the man's head. He stumbled forward a bit and a low chuckled emanated from Ri's lips. He seemed pretty mad at her and turned coming at her faster as she started to dodge again. I had stood up by know and looked around to see my board close to me. I picked it up and as Riley passed me stepped forward swinging the wooden plank into the attackers face. He fell back with a groan and I dropped the board.  
"By Odin's Beard! I am so sorry are you ok" I asked offering a hand. Riley stopped my hand and turned me around to face her.  
"He attacked you first why are you apologising?" Riley asked  
"Cause I didn't mean to hit him?!"  
"Kind of looked like you did!"  
"Well I did but…. It was impulse ok!" I yelled at her.  
"You stupid bit-" before the man could finished the ally was filled with flashing lights and the sound of sirens.  
"Arty quick scream like a girl" Ri instructed.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *cough* *cough*. . . *cough*" Riley shook her head as I had my small coughing fit. Two police man had walked past us and picked up the guy. We answered a few questions before grabbing our gear and heading home.  
"Wow! That sure was lucky! I mean if the police hadn't come I don't know how long we would have been trapped there" I said throwing my skateboard down as we entered our apartment.  
"Artimis? I rang the police. I was stalling him there" Riley stated placing her duffle bag down on the kitchen counter.  
"Wait, what? Does that mean if you weren't stalling you would have punched him or something?" I looked at her stunned  
"Oh hell no! have you seen this chicken arms? I wouldn't of even left a bruise on him. I'm going to bed" she said yawning and trudging to her room  
"You haven't eaten yet" I pointed out. She stopped in her tracks, turned around, grabbed an apple off the counter and went to her room. I rolled my eyes as I myself headed to my own room. I was too energized to sleep so I decided to go to the roof and do some practice. You see I don't like to brag or anything but I'm pretty damn good with a sword. I do kendo and practice like 20% of the time or something like that. As I grabbed my bamboo sword I looked myself over in the mirror. I was sporting my usual deadpool tea, with baggy pants and orange converses. My red hair was half done up and my bright sky blue eyes shone against my pale freckled skin. I had lots of freckles, it was one of my favourite feature. I smiled at my reflection before exiting my room. Before heading up to the roof I grabbed an old milkshake out of the fridge and went on my way. It tasted a bit funky but I payed it no mind. As I got to the roof I started to unroll the safty mat thing that we had up there. Me and Ri would use the roof to practice both kendo and gymnastics so having this up here just kept us from hurting ourselves. As I finished laying it out and turned around four disfigured things stood before me. Frozen. I blinked a few times.  
"Nope she defiantly noticed us" one spoke. I was taken aback and frowned  
"Damn it I knew that shake tasted funkier then the apple of eden" I cursed  
"Wait what?" the shortest, uh, thing asked  
"The apple of eden. A christen story of how Eve ate a forbidden apple cursin-" the tallest began  
"No one cares don!" another one snarled.  
"Look it's cool and all that I'm hallucinating giant uh?"  
"Turtles" the shortest one interjected.  
"Nice, any way I want to practice so can you like, skedaddle … please?"  
"Wait you aren't scared of us?" one asked stepping into the light. He was indeed a turtle with a shell blue eye mask and katana strapped to his back  
"Listen blue dude I'm not one to be scared of my own imagination" I said crossing my arms  
"Oh we aren't yo-" The angry sounding one slapped the short one over the mouth to stop him from continuing.  
"Ok well, us, as your imaginative turtle mutant friends will be leaving now. Uh have fun with practice?" blue dude said looking taken aback and at a loss at what to do  
"Cool always good to have new friends. Cya later" I waved as they started to leave. The shortest one who was wearing an orange eye mask and had nunchucks stoped and turned around, his baby blue eyes gleaming at me. He had the most adorable freckles across his snout.  
"We're friends?"  
"Of course, why would I not be your friend" I was practically glomped at this point and was finding it hard to breath as he swung me around. Just as suddenly as he hugged me he released me and turned his head.  
"Sorry dudette gotta run. Cya round" He smiled running across the roof before jumping the gap. Well I was known for my imagination sure but the funky shake seemed to make my hallucinations even stronger that what they would be normally. I ended up skipping practice out of fear more crazy creatures would pop onto the roof.

The next day was dull. Extremely dull. As in going to school then heading to kendo then home. I couldn't even skate! I was sitting upside down on the couch looking at the blank tv screen as Riley sat at the kitchen table. My thoughts returned to my hallucinations from last night, it wasn't the first time I've hallucinated things. I have a very vivid imagination but still something about last night seemed off and I couldn't put my figure on why. After a while of staring into nothingness something hit my head. I jolted up and staring straight at Ri who would have appeared threw some paper at me.  
"Do you have a blue pen?" she asked. I assumed for the like fifth time. I fumbled with my pockets pulling out a pen and a slip of paper from my pocket. I threw the pen at my roommate who did not manage to catch it and looked intriguingly at the unknown paper. Unfolding it I saw numbers scrolled across it in a child like fashion. It looked like a phone number but I have no idea where I got it from. Grabbing my phone I decided to see who, if anyone, would reply if I sent a text.

* * *

A/N hey, I just wanted to explain that Artemis is in denial, like heavy denial, it's just easier for her to deal with things this way. I also didnt want to do the typical thing of having the boys rescue her from trouble. Any comments or suggested you have would be greatly appreciated. Thanks~


	4. Panic Attack

Chapter three

You: Hey my imaginary friend! Whatcha up to?! J  
I sent the text as I flopped back down on the couch. Placing the phone on my stomach I flicked on the tv, surfing through the channels until my phone buzzed. Picking it up I was strangely hesitated to open the text. Mainly because imaginary people can't text back. I'm being stupid I don't know if it was one of those things from the roof. It could just as easily be someone from school.

Unknown: Hey! U found my number sweet! I was just reading a silver century comic. What about U?  
You: just watching tv, uh sorry to ask but who is this exactly?  
Unknown: Oh right I haven't given you my name! haha. Names Michelangelo, every one tends to call me Mikey tho so you can 2 :D  
You: uh right….. and how do I know you?  
Unknown: haha your hilarious! We met on the roof dummy :3

I froze my phone in front of my face. They couldn't of been real? Could they? No that's impossible, it was just my imagination getting away from me. But that hug felt so real, that must have been when he put the number in my pocket. But who, why? I don't understand any of this. I can't, I can't deal with this. I place the phone down on the table and sit up.  
"I'm going to the roof!" I yell, I saw Ri jump at my sudden outburst but ran past her to my room grabbing my Shinai (name of the bamboo sword used in Kendo) and heading to the roof. Laying out the mat I tried to steady my breathing as I slowly swung the sword. It wasn't working to well. An hour or two past before I was feeling calmer. Deciding it was time to head in I turned towards the door only to drop the Shinai on my foot gaze wide eyes at the mutated turtles from last night.

"Great are we gonna run into this girl every time we want to go home" The angry one snarled at me  
"It is her roof Raph" Blue dude stating rolling his eyes. They were all in the light this time and I saw they had weapons. Each one a different weapon and colour mask. Blue, Purple, Orange and Red.  
"Hey Dudette!" Mikey, well the one I assume was this Michelangelo smiled waving at me "So this is why you stopped replying! You were practicing. I thought you were freaking out or something" His smile grew wider. He had such child like expressions.  
"Wait replying? You gave her your number!" Blue dude yelled  
"Well yeah! She said we we're friends I wanted to stay in touch"  
"What is wrong with you Mikey!" they stopped arguing when they heard the scream. My scream. I didn't mean to scream it just sort of happened. They all seemed shocked as I feel backwards shaking, my screaming died down. The angry one cleaned out his ear with one of his fingers  
"Gees kid! Way to blow out our hearing!"  
"I think that was her reacting to us" The tall one said looking at me concerned  
"Na dude! She said we were friends we're cool" Mikey said proudly smiling  
"Than explain the scream" The mean one said crossing his arms. I couldn't stand it anymore, I tuned out as they continued to talk. Bringing my legs to my chest and rocking back and forth mumbling  
"This can't be real, this can't be real, THIS can't be real" I felt the presents of a shadow loaming over me. Looking up I felt tears stinging my eyes. I wasn't even aware I was on the brink of crying. Mikey was standing over me offering a three fingered hand, concern plastered his face. I shook my head and shakily stood. He turned to his brothers and said something but I just sprinted. To the side of the building and jumped down to the nearest fire escape platform. I felt it jolt slightly under my weight but ignored it and continued down the escape. Desperate to get away. I mean they seemed friendly enough sure but they all had weapons! And were just …. Unnatural. I felt the escape shake slightly looking up to see my not so imaginary friends following me. Holding back another scream I pushed myself to go faster. Making it down to the bottom of the building I ran for the ally's exit only to have the one in the red mask block my way. I ran straight towards him than faked going left, while he stepped that way I spun and ran past him. Onto the street. I continued to sprint, I didn't even know where I was going but the fear I felt was indescribable. I didn't know what was happening or where I was, or even how long I'd been running before I smashed into something really, really hard and then something else which I assume was the ground. The world was spinning, I managed to make someone standing over me shaking their head before my vision went black.


End file.
